


Wishes

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alpha Derek Hale, Fae Stiles Stilinski, Fae de los Deseos, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: Derek tiene un fae de los deseos. No lo quiere.Esta es la historia de cómo ayuda a su fae a conseguir algo que añora.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Derek maldice su suerte. Realmente lo hace. Siempre ha tenido mala suerte en todo, vale, él lo asume, siempre ha sabido que nunca tendría buena suerte, que nunca sería feliz. Pero ahora, ahora tiene por seguro que el mundo lo odia, sino, no le habrían enviado un maldito fae de los deseos.

—¡Hola Derek Hale! Soy Stiles. —Grita el fae caminando por el loft, tocando todo y moviéndose rápidamente. Derek quiere agarrarlo del pescuezo y sacarlo del loft por la ventana, pero para ello tendría que atraparlo, y el maldito fae es rápido. —He sido enviado porque eres un alma en pena, triste, gruñón, solitario y gruñón.

—Has dicho gruñón dos veces. —Dice Derek cruzándose de brazos furioso, queriendo sacar al niño de su casa cuanto antes.

—Lo sé, es que eres el doble de gruñón que la media. —Dice Stiles girándose y sonriendo ampliamente. —A partir de ahora, tu y yo seremos un equipo. Estoy aquí para cumplir todos tus deseos y que por fin seas feliz.

—Deseo que desaparezcas. —Gruñe Derek, y con un puf, Stiles desaparece. Derek levanta la comisura de sus labios, pero definitivamente no grita cuando Stiles aparece a su lado con una risa estridente.

—¡Ta chán! —Exclama Stiles y se sienta en la cama de Derek, moviendo sus pies de delante hacia atrás, sonriendo ampliamente. —No puedes desear que me vaya, desaparezca o muera. Y ahora, hay tres normas que debes saber antes de pedir cualquier deseo. Uno, no puedo revivir a nadie. Dos, no puedo hacer que nadie se enamore. Y tres, no puedo acabar con ninguna muerte.

Derek ha decidido ignorar a su fae de los deseos, por lo que saca un libro de su estantería y se sienta en su sillón, leyendo la historia y olvidándose de quien está con él hasta que suspira con cansancio al ver la cabeza de Stiles a su lado, mirando el libro.

—¿Qué estás leyendo? —Pregunta Stiles con su voz molesta. Derek finge no escuchar nada, y sigue leyendo hasta que Stiles desaparece con un puf, y aparece sobrevolando su cabeza, mirándolo fijamente. —Me aburro. ¿No quieres desear nada? ¿Una casa, un coche, una pizza…?

—Tengo casa, tengo coche, y si quiero pizza, solo tengo que llamar a la pizzería. —Murmura Derek y sigue leyendo, aunque está en la misma frase desde que abrió el libro. 

—¡Pero la pizza que yo te daría sería gratis! ¡Gratis! —Exclama Stiles como si no pudiera entender a Derek, y es cierto, pues no entiende la actitud de su nuevo humano, ya que normalmente ya habría hecho aparecer una mansión, un montón de dinero y un unicornio.

Antes de que Derek pueda decir nada, la puerta se abre y Erica, Isaac y Boyd entran con las mochilas de la escuela, las dejan en la esquina y miran fijamente al chico volando encima de su Alpha. 

—Alpha, ¿qué demonios? No sabía que te iba el BDSM mágico. —Murmura Erica y observa como Stiles se ríe a carcajadas, apareciendo frente a los betas. —Hola bambi, soy Erica.

—Soy Stiles, el fae de los deseos de Derek Hale. —Dice Stiles y saluda a los tres con una sonrisa amable. Derek gruñe hastiado, y Stiles se gira para mirarlo unos segundos. —¿Por qué es tan gruñón?

—La pregunta no es esa, la pregunta es, ¿por qué demonios Derek tiene un fae de los deseos y cómo puedo conseguir uno? —Pregunta Isaac y abraza a Stiles con fuerza. —Deseo un perrito.

—Lo siento amigo, los deseos solo son para Derek. —Dice Stiles encogiéndose de hombros y mirando al cachorro con una disculpa en la mirada. 

—¡Derek desea un perrito para mí!

—¡Yo quiero un nuevo vestuario!

—¿Puedo tener unas chocolatinas y un libro nuevo?

Derek rueda los ojos y desea vivir en mitad del bosque, en mitad de la soledad y el silencio de la naturaleza, no escuchando a sus betas querer un montón de cosas o a Stiles contando historias de sus anteriores humanos.

Derek gruñe hastiado cuando se levanta al amanecer para su carrera matutina y ve al fae dormido en su sillón, babeando sobre la manta favorita del lobo. Derek rueda los ojos cuando agarra sus llaves y su móvil, pero está feliz por alejarse un poco del fae. El día anterior fue demasiado ruidoso para el gusto de Derek.

Al ser el primer día de Stiles como Fae de los Deseos de Derek, hizo comprobaciones estúpidas de la vida de Derek que salieron de una lista que apareció de la nada y golpeó la nariz del lobo. Derek no necesitaba la mitad de las cosas que dijo el fae.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —Exclama la irritante voz de Derek, y este cae sorprendido por dos tramos de escaleras porque el fae estaba dormido y no hace ruido la cosa molesta. —No puedo alejarme de ti. ¿Es que no escuchaste las normas que te leí ayer?

—Me perdí en la novecientos cincuenta. —Gruñe Derek hastiado y furioso y no son ni las siete de la mañana. Gime por el dolor que siente en su pierna mientras se cura en segundos.

—Bueno, después de milenios sirviendo a humanos, se impusieron algunas normas para, ya sabes, no volver a vivir una extinción, un diluvio universal, un holocausto… Ya sabes, estupideces que solo un humano pediría. —Dice Stiles y sobrevuela sobre Derek mientras el lobo termina de bajar las escaleras y llegan al portal. —¿A dónde vas?

—A correr. Además, no deberías volar, los humanos se asustan con facilidad. —Gruñe Derek, y Stiles acaba tirado en el suelo porque aparentemente es bastante torpe.

Stiles sorprendentemente se mantiene al lado de Derek en lo que llegan a la Reserva, y luego vuelve a sobrevolar a Derek.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —Pregunta Stiles, Derek le envía una ceja enarcada y Stiles lo toma como un “no, cuéntame”, un claro error, el lobo debe enseñarle el lenguaje de sus cejas. —Eres el humano más extraño al que he servido. Los anteriores humanos ya habrían pedido un montón de burradas, pero tú, lo único que quieres es lo que no te puedo dar.

Derek corre en silencio, y por primera vez desde que conoció ayer a Stiles, el fae no dice nada mientras vuela a su lado, observando el bosque con ojos brillantes y emocionados.

—Yo antes vivía en un bosque como este. Mi padre y yo, era increíble. —Murmura Stiles, y Derek parece confundido por lo melancólico que suena el Fae. —Lo echo de menos.

—¿Y por qué no vas a verlo? —Pregunta Derek dejando de correr para mirar al Fae. Stiles está un poco asustado, y Derek cree que es porque ha hablado de más. —¿Stiles? ¿Qué no me estás contado?

—N-nada. ¿Vamos a seguir corriendo? Quiero ponerme en forma. —Dice Stiles, y Derek lo deja pasar porque no cree que sea muy importante, además está sorprendido mientras resopla divertido.

—Para ponerte en forma tienes que correr, no volar.

—Detalles, Sourwolf, eso solo son detalles.

Derek intenta investigar lo que puede en la bóveda de su familia aprovechando que Stiles está distraído con el móvil de Derek, ya que aparentemente los fae de los deseos no están muy modernizados en ese aspecto. El lobo busca en los antiguos libros de investigación de su tío Peter hasta que encuentra el libro que estaba buscando.

“Vida y servicio de un fae de los deseos” —Se lee dentro del libro, y Derek da gracias a que los antiguos libros no tengan títulos, solo encuadernaciones de cuero que evitan que los seres sobrenaturales curiosos descubran qué hace.

La cosa es que Stiles lleva casi dos semanas con él, no ha pedido ningún deseo pese a que su manada esté todo el rato alentándole a que lo haga o que simplemente pida un perro para Isaac, pero Derek está más centrado en lo que el fae se calla. Desde ese primer día corriendo por el bosque, a Stiles se le han escapado frases parecidas que hacen que Derek frunza el ceño de forma pensativa:

“Antes de tener que servir, mi papá me estaba enseñando su profesión de herrero.”

“Creo que mi mejor amigo Scotty aún sigue en la Hondonada con mi padre, y eso me relaja.”

“A veces pienso en como habría sido mi vida sin haber tenido que irme.”

Esas frases no dejan de resonar una y otra vez en la mente de Derek, y su lobo gruñe dentro de su pecho, odiando la melancolía o la tristeza que emana Stiles cuando piensa que los lobos están ocupados en el entrenamiento o comiendo. Por ello, Derek se ha propuesto buscar la Hondonada de Stiles, a su padre, a ese tal Scotty, y descubrir que ha pasado.

¿Si tanto echa de menos su vida junto a sus seres queridos, por qué está sirviendo a Derek?

Nada tiene sentido, y muchas veces Derek ha llegado a pensar que alguien obliga a faes como Stiles a servir a humanos. Pero, ¿por qué? Todo el mundo sobrenatural siempre ha dado por hecho que ser un fae de los deseos siempre ha sido parte de la vida y cultura de los fae, pero… Derek comienza a dudar seriamente de ello.

¿Lo más sospechoso de todo el asunto? La forma en la cual Stiles elude las preguntas de Derek sobre el tema.

—¿Ya tienes lo que buscabas? —Pregunta Stiles volando por encima de Derek, tratando de ver mejor el libro que el lobo sujeta de forma firme sin conseguirlo. —¿Para qué es el libro? ¿Sabes que si me lo hubieras pedido yo habría hecho aparecer los libros que quisieras?

—¿Para qué pedirlo si lo tenía aquí? —Pregunta Derek ganándose un resoplido del fae, cosa que hace feliz a su lobo, pero ignora eso en favor de ver a Stiles revolotear por la bóveda antes de pisar el suelo y caminar junto a Derek.

—Pero, Alpha mío, ¿qué tiene de divertido venir a buscar el libro cuando se puede hacer magia? —Pregunta Stiles guiñándole un ojo a Derek, y el lobo finge un gruñido hastiado antes de abrir la puerta y dejar que el fae pase. —Al final me voy a oxidar sin poder usar mis poderes.

Derek se ríe, pero por dentro realmente no quiere usar los poderes de Stiles en beneficio propio hasta que no descubra la verdad detrás de todo el asunto de los fae de los deseos.

Derek está horrorizado cuando termina de leer el libro sobre los fae de los deseos. Agradece a su antepasado por escribir este libro, porque ahora sabe la verdad, y es asquerosa en opinión del lobo. Los fae son obligados a servir a los humanos a cambio de la vida de sus seres queridos si no son de la realeza. Cuando cumplen cierta edad, los sacan de sus casas de la Hondonada a la fuerza y se los llevan para enseñarles sobre el servicio y esclavitud que van a vivir.

Al parecer también amenazan a sus familiares, haciéndoles saber que si tratan de huir, la muerte está asegurada para aquellos a quienes aman. Ahora a Derek le parece normal la forma tan triste y emotiva que tiene Stiles de hablar de su padre y sus amigos.

El Alpha levanta la vista y ve a Stiles jugando con la luz de la lámpara, aún asombrado por la electricidad, ya que si mal no recuerda Derek, Stiles le dijo que de donde venía todo funcionaba con magia.

—Stiles, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Pregunta Derek, y Stiles apaga la lámpara con una pequeña sonrisa, y luego vuela hasta sentarse al lado de Derek en el sofá, girado, sus piernas cruzadas a lo indio y mirando al lobo, esperando la pregunta. —¿Cuánta gente has dicho que has servido?

—Oh, pues verás… —Murmura Stiles un poco sonrojado. Baja la mirada y carraspea antes de fingir acicalar las alas que Derek no puede ver debido a la magia. —Cuando te dije que había tenido muchos humanos, y todas esas historias que conté… Bueno, no es cierto, las historias las leí en un libro durante mi aprendizaje como fae de los deseos. Digamos que eres…

—¿Soy el primero a quien sirves? —Pregunta Derek levantando las cejas con sorpresa, el fae asiente y luego baja la mirada hacia sus manos. —¿Cuántos años tienes? Porque según tengo entendido, podéis vivir miles de años.

—Es cierto, mi papá acaba de cumplir los seiscientos cuarenta y dos. —Dice Stiles encogiéndose de hombros, luego vuelve a verse un poco avergonzado y dice: —Yo acabo de cumplir los diecisiete.

Derek parpadea, mirando a Stiles fijamente. ¿Cómo va a hablar con él sobre la realidad de los fae y si es cierto que ha sido secuestrado de su casa para ser obligado a servir a Derek. Stiles mira a la ventana y frunce el ceño antes de volver a mirar al lobo.

—Hay algo más, ¿no? —Pregunta Stiles de forma nerviosa, y Derek parece sospechar del fae, pero asiente. —Pregunta de una vez, Sourwolf.

—¿Estás aquí en contra de tu voluntad?

Derek puede decidir dejar aquí la conversación y seguir teniendo a Stiles en su vida de esta forma, pero él sabe que si estuviera en al posición de Stiles, querría volver con su familia. Por ello cuadra los hombros y coloca la mano en el hombro de Stiles.

—Stiles, ¿has sido obligado a estar junto a mí? —Pregunta Derek de forma seria, escuchando como los latidos del corazón de Stiles comienzan a latir de forma rápida, como si estuviera asustado. Stiles parece no querer responder, por lo que Derek se odiará luego cuando dice: —Deseo que respondas a las preguntas que voy a hacerte.

—Si, señor. —Susurra Stiles, sus ojos brillando rosados, pero también viéndose húmedos, como si quisiera llorar. —¿Qué más desea?

Derek se siente una mierda, pero se justifica a sí mismo diciéndose que será más fácil si puede hacer que Stiles vuelve a su hogar, con su familia. Aprieta la mano que siente en el hombro de Stiles en señal de apoyo.

—¿Fuiste secuestrado de tu hogar para servirme? —Pregunta de nuevo Derek, y ve el pánico en los ojos del fae cuando asiente. Una lágrima cayendo por la mejilla pálida.

—Si, señor. —Responde Stiles, y Derek solo escucha la verdad en sus latidos, por lo que asiente y limpia la lágrima que cae en la mejilla del fae, sabiendo que este debe ser un tema duro para él.

—Si la Realeza Fae no te hubiera secuestrado… Ahora estarías con tu familia. ¿Te gustaría volver con ella? —Pregunta Derek, pero enarca una ceja ante la cara que ha puesto el fae.

—¿La Realeza Fae? —Pregunta a su vez Stiles, y parece mucho más asustado que antes, Derek mira fijamente a Stiles, quien susurra. —Me gustaría volver con mi familia, pero no puedo.

—¿Por la Realeza?

—No. La ley de los fae de los deseos ha cambiado, a día de hoy te dejan elegir si quieres dedicarte a servir a humanos o no, tras la Revolución de las Flores hará unos doscientos años. —Responde Stiles, y parece tan arrepentido que Derek comienza a sospechar.

—Si no ha sido tu gente… ¿Quién te secuestro? —Pregunta Derek, y Stiles comienza a llorar, tapándose la cara con las manos mientras tiembla de miedo. —¿Quién lo hizo?

—Tu tío Peter.

—Mi tío Peter murió en el incendio que acabó con mi familia hace unos siete años. —Dice Derek pese a que ha escuchado la verdad en las palabras de Stiles, pero no quiere creer que este pequeño y lindo fae ha estado jugando con él.

—No murió, pudo salir, llegó a la Hondonada como un lobo salvaje, iba a secuestrar a mi padre para servirle, pero mi padre está enfermo desde que mi madre murió. —Comienza a relatar Stiles, llorando mientras mira con arrepentimiento a Derek. —Me llevó a mi en su lugar, me pidió varios deseos.

—¿Qué te pidió? —Pregunta Derek, y Stiles sigue llorando. Derek se aleja del sofá y tira una lámpara contra la pared. El dolor de la traición quemando su corazón. —No me hagas repetir la pregunta.

—S-sanar, una chispa Alpha… —Dice Stiles desde el sofá, temblando de miedo. Los fae odian los confrontamientos, y está asustándose de cómo Derek parece un animal rabioso enfadado y encerrado. —T-también me pidió espiarte.

—Para qué. —Pregunta Derek, pero suena más a una afirmación por su mandíbula apretada y su rabia apenas contenida. Su lobo está aullando por el dolor de la traición de Stiles, le duele y le quema, y nunca se esperó esto.

—Matarte. —Responde Stiles, y Derek ruge furioso, haciendo saltar a Stiles y comenzar a alejarse del lobo. —Yo no podía hacer nada, si me piden un deseo tengo que cumplirlo mientras siga las normas. Lo hice para proteger a mi papá.

—Vete. —Dice Derek sin poder mirarlo más a la cara. Stiles solloza y no se mueve. Derek se gira y ruge: —¡VETE DE AQUÍ!

Stiles llora más, sus mejillas y nariz rojas, abrazándose a sí mismo pero sin moverse. Derek gruñe y va hacia el fae, lo empuja contra una pared y le enseña los dientes, furioso y dolido por la traición de Stiles.

—Si vuelvo Peter hará daño a mi papá, me hará daño. —Dice Stiles, totalmente aterrado, pero sin moverse. Derek mira al fae y lo suelta, empujándolo contra la puerta pese a que Stiles haga fuerza con sus pies, siendo arrastrado mientras exclama: —¡Por favor, no me hagas volver con él, te lo suplico, me hará daño, hará daño a mi padre!

Derek deja de arrastrar al fae y lo mira fijamente, mientras Stiles lo mira con la súplica en la mirada.

—Por favor, no me hagas volver con Peter.

Derek no se siente culpable, ese fae traidor se lo ha buscado él mismo por engañarlo, por aliarse con su tío aparentemente aún con vida, queriendo su chispa Alpha. Al parecer, el fuego ha hecho que se transforme en psicópata.

—Derek… —Dice Isaac mirando por el ventanal, pero el Alpha gruñe a su Beta y este se queda en silencio. Derek sabe lo que está viendo, su lobo interior está aullando por Stiles, pero simplemente no puede. Lo mintió, y él solo quería ayudarlo a volver con su familia porque fue secuestrado y claramente… Si fue secuestrado, si fue alejado de su familia. Hizo lo que tenía que hacer para sobrevivir.

El Alpha gruñe cuando su lobo vuelve a aullar y gemir dentro de él, raspando la superficie por su compañero. Derek deja el libro que estaba fingiendo leer y se levanta del sofá, colocándose junto con sus tristes betas que observan como el fae está sentado en el tejado bajo el ventanal, temblando por su ropa húmeda causada por la lluvia torrencial que lleva cayendo todo el día. 

Derek lo echó del loft, pero Stiles se quedo en la puerta llorando una hora, luego fue a ese tejado se sentó, abrazó sus rodillas, colocó su cabeza sobre ellas y cerró los ojos. Lleva ahí desde entonces, mojado y viéndose miserable.

—Yo habría hecho lo mismo en su lugar. —Dice Boyd de la nada, y Derek mira a su beta antes de volver a mirar al miserable fae. —Si mi abuela, si Erica, si Isaac, si tú fueseis amenazados por un loco que me pude espiar a alguien, lo haría sin pensar.

—Si, Alpha. Además, según lo que nos has contado de tu tío, incluso antes del fuego ya estaba teniendo ideas de un loco narcisista sediento de poder. —Dice Erica, haciendo un puchero mientras lucha con las ganas de salir, envolver en un burrito de felicidad al fae, y luego dejarlo desnudo en la cama de su Alpha.

Derek asiente a las palabras de Erica, su tío Peter siempre ha ansiado el poder, siempre quiso la chispa de su madre, y nunca ha tenido respeto por otros seres, humanos, faes, kitsunes… Siempre los ha visto inferiores.

—Sigo enfadado con él. —Gruñe Derek furioso, pero todos en la sala saben que es una mentira mientras lo ven abrir el ventanal, saltar al tejadillo y colocarse sobre su hombro al patético y mojado fae. Camina de vuelta al loft y sube las escaleras hasta su baño, donde abre la ducha con el agua caliente y tira al fae bajo ella, dándose la vuelta ante la mirada sorprendida y agradecida de Stiles. —Dúchate, te traigo ropa seca y vamos a hablar de todo lo que mi tío te ha obligado a hacer, luego haremos un plan y podrás volver a casa.

La última parte hace que el corazón de Derek se retuerza de dolor, pero Stiles tiene una familia.

No se quedaría junto a Derek una vez fuese libre.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles sale de la ducha diez minutos después, su cabello aún mojado, vistiendo la ropa de Derek y viéndose inseguro mientras sale del aseo con las manos escondidas bajo las mangas de la sudadera y sin saber qué hacer o donde ir.

La manada observa al fae, y Derek gruñe mientras señala con su mirada el asiento vacío frente a él, Stiles camina hacia ahí y se sienta, mirando al suelo sin saber qué decir. Sabe que lo ha estropeado todo, pero realmente nunca tuvo mucho opción, siempre pensando en su padre.

—Lo siento, Derek. —Susurra Stiles antes de que comiencen a preguntarle sobre los últimos meses de su vida. —No pude hacer nada, aunque me secuestrase, va contra de las normas de los Fae rechazar a tu amo cuando este desea algo dentro de las normas establecidas.

—¿Tienes forma poder volver a casa? —Pregunta Derek, ignorando las disculpas del fae. Le duele mucho pensar en todo el asunto, y lo único que quiere es que Stiles se vaya de su vida y volver a como todo era antes. Si se lo repite mucho, finalmente se lo creerá.

—No hasta que mi amo actual fallezca o rechace mis servicios. —Dice Stiles encogiéndose de hombros, aún retorciendo las mangas de la sudadera con nerviosismo. —Al contrario de lo que se cree, no obligamos a los humanos a tenernos a su lado, no hay muchos casos de rechazos voluntarios, la mayoría son por el fallecimiento del humano.

Derek mira a Stiles y su lobo aúlla, aún dolido, pero asiente y agarra las manos de Stiles para que deje de retorcerlas.

—Entonces obligaré a mi tío a que rechace tus servicios, y si no acabaré con él. —Dice Derek tan fieramente que hasta Stiles se estremece, pero asiente y vuelve a mirar hacia su regazo. —¿Sabes dónde está ahora mismo?

—Decía que la única guarida donde el lobo se sentía como en casa era donde había crecido, pero estaba como quemada. —Murmura Stiles frunciendo la nariz, aún recordando el olor permanente a cenizas y humo.

Derek gruñe hastiado porque por supuesto que su tío se está escondiendo en la quemada mansión, justo el sitio al que Derek no puede ir desde hace más de seis años. Su Alpha interior quiere arrancarle la garganta con sus dientes a su propio tío solo por la forma asustada en la que huele Stiles cada vez que hablan de él.

—¿Y por qué le tienes tanto miedo? —Pregunta Derek, pensando que algo tiene que haber para que Stiles tiemble por la pregunta. —¿Stiles?

—Tu tío descubrió que los fae tenemos la curación mucho más acelerada que la vuestra, y quiso ponerla a prueba haciéndome heridas con sus garras o rompiéndome huesos. —Susurra Stiles, y Derek se sorprende a si mismo gruñendo furioso antes de salir corriendo, saltando todas las escaleras hasta la entrada de su edificio antes de entrar al bosque.

Directo a la mansión Hale.

Derek ruge cuando ve las ruinas de la mansión, y su sangre hierve al oler el aroma de su tío por todo el terreno. Su Alpha interior está furioso, y no duda en golpear a Peter en cuanto este se cruza en su camino, por lo que comienzan una batalla rabiosa bastante equilibrada, ya que es una pelea entre Alphas.

—Sobrino, cuanto tiempo sin vernos. —Ronronea Peter cuando esquiva un golpe de Derek que iba directo a su cuello, se ríe y luego clava a Derek en el suelo, pero su sobrino se logra zafar del golpe.

Stiles llega a los restos de la mansión Hale seguido por todos los betas de Derek, habiendo volado hasta el lugar. El fae jadea al ver que Derek tiene todas las de perder, porque no tiene tanta experiencia peleando como lo hace Peter, además de la mirada enloquecida de su tío.

—¡Derek, cuidado! —Exclama Stiles, pero Derek no puede esquivar las garras de Peter clavándose en el muslo de su sobrino, haciéndole tropezarse y caer al suelo.

—Oh, mi fae de los deseos está aquí. —Dice Peter, y Stiles tiembla al darse cuenta de que la mirada de Peter es cruel. —Deseo que mi sobrino se quede sin chispa Alpha.

Los ojos de los beta se abren con sorpresa, y Stiles no quiere aceptar ese deseo, pero no puede negarse, es imposible para un fae de los deseos, les hace daño negar un deseo de su amo.

Stiles, asiente y concede el deseo de Peter con lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. Peter ruge, pero Derek, mucho más débil, consigue esquivar el golpe del Alpha que iba directamente a su garganta.

—¿Aún tienes ganas de pelear? —Pregunta Peter, y se ríe antes de pisar a Derek por su espalda, haciendo que se quede tumbado en el suelo. —Seguro que dejas de actuar así si además de la chispa pierdes al lobo. Fae, deseo que Derek pierda a su lobo interior.

Stiles cierra los ojos, negándose a ese deseo, duele, porque va contra su naturaleza, pero le dolería más traicionar de nuevo a Derek, por lo que jadea y aprieta con más fuerza sus ojos, cayendo de rodillas cuando siente que su magia lucha contra él.

Derek aprovecha que Peter está mirando a Stiles, y con un movimiento de sus garras, Peter cae con una herida en su cuello, sin respirar y sin chispa Alpha.

—¡Derek! —Exclama Erica arrodillándose para colocar la cabeza de Stiles sobre sus rodillas. —Creo que Stiles no respira.

—Tampoco escucho su corazón. —Murmura Isaac, todos viendo como los ojos de Derek brillan en rojo Alpha mientras se acerca al fae.

Al fae que ha dado su vida por él.

Derek no sabe qué hacer, ha perdido su chispa y la ha vuelto a recuperar en minutos, su mente aún está nublada por el poder Alpha, pero su lobo ya está rugiendo enfurecido por la falta de movimiento y vida en el pequeño cuerpo del fae.

—¿Qué hacemos, Alpha? —Pregunta Boyd, y Derek acaricia la mejilla de Stiles con cuidado, pensando en las últimas palabras que le dijo, esa conversación que le hizo llorar, dejarlo bajo la lluvia torrencial. —¿Alpha?

Derek no sabe qué hacer. Lo único que se le ocurre es levantar la cabeza, echarla hacia atrás y comenzar el aullido más triste que hay, el que avisa de la pérdida de un compañero, de una mitad. Es más triste cuando sus tres betas se unen a su aullido, arrodillándose con Derek y Erica.

Hay lágrimas, hay mucha tristeza, y todo por el nuevo y reciente miembro de su pequeña manada y familia. Les duele ver lo tranquilo y quieto que está el hiperactivo fae que siempre revoloteaba por encima de sus cabezas, contándoles historias.

—Deberíamos buscar- —Comienza a decir Derek, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, limpiándoselas con rabia, pero se queda en silencio y luego coloca su cabeza sobre el pecho de Stiles, jadeando de que hay un latido, uno pequeño, uno débil, pero hay uno. —Está vivo, aún está vivo.

Erica abraza con fuerza a Boyd y llora de alivio contra su pecho mientras Isaac sonríe de forma llorosa antes de ayudar a Derek, quien carga con cuidado al fae en sus brazos y comienza a caminar.

—¿Derek? ¿A dónde vas? —Pregunta Isaac, siguiendo a su Alpha al interior de la Reserva, hacia los límites del territorio Hale. Erica y Boyd también siguen a Derek, y los tres están confusos al ver que su Alpha no les responde, solo camina hacia una dirección, como supiera a donde está yendo.

—Estamos alejándonos de Beacon Hills. —Susurra Erica media hora después, y Boyd asiente, mirando el mapa de su móvil de vez en cuando. La loba agarra el dispositivo para ver mejor el mapa, pero de un momento a otro sienten una pulsación que huele a magia. —El móvil se ha apagado de la nada.

Isaac mira su móvil y descubre que también se ha apagado. Los tres lobos están confusos cuando Derek para en mitad de un claro lleno de flores, árboles, rocas, musgos y otras cosas que hacen que parezca sacado de un cuento de hadas.

Los tres jadean al ver un montón de luces salir de distintos puntos del claro, rodeando a Derek y a Stiles al mismo tiempo, escuchando lo que parecen susurros agudos que parecen preocupados y aliviados al mismo tiempo.

—¿Derek? —Pregunta Isaac, aunque sabe que va a seguir sin obtener respuesta de su Alpha, que parece en trance desde que recogió a Stiles hará por lo menos cuarenta minutos. Por ello se sorprende cuando Derek parpadea y mira a sus betas antes de decir:

—Estamos en el hogar de Stiles, en su Hondonada.


End file.
